Better Left Behind
Space Storm Inside it is raining acid rain which fries the circuts of any mechanical being if they are hit with it. Lightning flashes inside the multi-colored gas cloud. If struck it is enough power to fry your FTL engines and kill most of your shuttle systems. Bits of space junk and asteroids are tossed about in this strange cloud also. But in the middle of it all is a eye of the storm. Contents: Air Raid Motormaster Slingshot Silverbolt Runamuck Fireflight Carjack Mechanical Smilodon Rodimus Prime Wolf Mutant Quintesson Warship Goo Sitting in the back of the Autobot Shuttle Fireflight sits down reading what seems to be a tiny book in his Robotic hands. He also seems to be wearing a large pair of glasses, as he reads the small book. He carefully turns a page and mumbles for a moment then says, "How long is it gonna take to get there... And where we going again, We was heading for Steelhaven now where heading for this quint thing... This books just getting good... it's one of the classics... the first Harry potter book, They just knocked out a troll..." he continues reading as the shuttle flies through space. Rodimus Prime is piloting. The other Autobots might want to be worried about this. "We'll get you back to the Steelhaven soon enough. Though not more important, this is more immediate. Whatever itis these guys have, odds are we don't want the 'Cons to have it... and we probably don't want the Quintessons to have it, all things considered," he explains, providing exposition. Slingshot sits between Fireflight and Silverbolt, the barrel of his neutron rifle planted in the spot on the metal floor between his feet. He balances it idly with a fingertip, catches it when it starts to fall - basically due to each and every shift and shudder that runs through the transport as it navigates - and then uses a different finger to try and balance it again. "I can tell you how it all ends," he mutters nastily to Fireflight. "Anything the decepticons want is never good news. And neither is anything the Quintesons have." Catilla is seated behind the sensor station screens, leaning over it slightly to get a better look at the moving figures across it. Despite the fact that there hasn't seemed to be anything terribly interestings how up quite yet, the gray and gold bot has barely moved an inch the entire time, patiently watching the screen in case he might miss that little blip that turns out to be a cloaked decepticon shuttle. "I would suggest obtaining the audiobook," He says quietly, not looking up to glance at Fireflight, "You wouldn't be hurting your optics squinting like that." F-35B "Lightning II" is along on this mission, trying to prove herself again after her disastrous show of incompetence in the tunnels of Charr. However, she hasn't been properly repaired - she's heard tell they're thinking it might be more cost efficient just to scrap her, a thought that she finds understandably displeasing. Obviously still damaged, she pulls up alongside the stranded Quintesson vessel, transforms, and sets a shaped charge on the side of the hull. Prepare for boarding, tentacle jerks! XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Oringally Carjack was just going on this mission because 'salvaging' (ie stealing it from them) tech from Quintessons was totally within his line of work. That and after dealing with one Quintesson, save a human allied one, during the Olympics, he was all for getting to dissect a few without having to 'play nice'. Granted his job was made a bit more difficult by the fact that despite her state of forced disrepair and his own insistances, Catechism insisted on going on the operation as well. So now the field medic had to keep an optic on her as well. But if she does good, maybe he'll get to fix her fully!... then again if she doesn't, maybe he'll get to scrap her fully. Either way he wins, really... though he'd rather repair a good Decepticon that scrap one, honestly. None of which matters at the moment. While bombs are being planted on one side.... He's on the other side using his welder to seal shut any airlocks or escape pod ports he can find, to make sure the potential specimins don't catch an early warning and escape! Carjack says, "Ehehehehe." Welding torch crackling. "No escape for these suckahs!" Wolf Mutant 's faux-furred wolf-head is encased in a large transparent sphere, with globs of messy slobber sloshing around inside. "Grar! Open up squid-heads, or we're COMIN' IN!" He snarls, while slinging a grappling hook towards the strange-hulled Quintesson ship. His wings barely work in an atmosphere, but in space? Fugget abou it. Motormaster launches a magnetic grapnel from the Decepticons' airlock to the Quintesson hull and swings across on a motorized pulley. "Prepare to board, Decepticons! Those vile jellies are about to have a day of reckoning!" His feet strike the hull with what must surely be a ringing impact, if you're on the inside where the atmosphere is. "Oh man oh man oh man," Runamuck says, as he flies through space. He hits the side of the Quintesson ship, and maglocks his boots onto the hull. "I /hate/ flying!" he whines, watching as the Decepticons prepare to board. Rodimus Prime sighs. "I don't recall seeing a vacation request for you guys go across my desk. Either you're not putting them in, in which case, /quit griping/, or they're getting denied before they get to my level, which, considering the fact that we're currently fighting this war on about three and a half fronts, wouldn't be too surprising." He frowns as one of the sensors blee-deeps, and glances towards it. "Catilla, check that. Looks like we've got our guys." He starts to guide the shuttle towards the spot that the Decepticons are using to board the Quintesson vessel, decompressing the entire shuttle (Autobots don't need to breath, after all) so they'll be able to open the hatch safely. "Look alive, folks." After so long of sitting perfectly still, the fact that Catilla jerks his head down closer to the sensors is tell enough that something must be showing up on them. He squints, reaching forward to trace a line on the screen. "Already ahead of you," He says, not even bothering to look up. Then after a quick tap, brings the radar screen up on one of the bigger screens. "And there are several decepticon signals showing up on the scanner surrounding up on and around it. I'm reading five signals so far." He starts to push himself away from the scanners, standing up as he does, "Looks like they beat us to it." He spares another glance at the radar readings, marking down the signals and the design of the ship, before checking his weapon and starting for the back of the shuttle. Silverbolt shoots a stern glare to both Fireflight and Slingshot, "Settle down you two and maintain discipline. Come on now, put some of that energy into double checking your gear and weapon." Having said that, the Aerialbot commander can be seen checking through his spare capacitator packs... for the fifth time. Surely he's only just extra cautious, right? He vents a sigh of relief as he realizes that they're still in space when their shuttle begins to decompress and quickly gets onto feet. As the air begins to rush out, Silverbolt finds himself in front of the shuttle's hatch. Just to be extra sure, Silverbolt turns around to look at the other disembarking Autobots, raising his right hand and contorting into a C shaped hand signal, "Make sure you have all your gear with you and weapons armed!" Having urged the last bit of discretion, Silverbolt pushes the hatch doors open and slips out. Slingshot mouths the words 'whining' and 'discipline' with a silent scowl, but then flips his rifle's charging lever and then slings it across the front of his torso, out of the way but ready to bring it up fast when he needs to. He pauses at an opened hatch. "Last one over gets to clean out the shuttle," he calls back over his shoulder before leaping out after the team leader. Fireflight mumbles very very quietly, 'i remember when he was cool...' he laughs to himself as he slowly stands up he streches and says, "Space... This is always so freaky, I always seems to forget to stop... Lack of gravity is painful some times..." he watches as Silverbolt flies out of the shuttle and starts to walk towards the exit. He turns around quickly and catches his book and places it in an over head compartment, "Don't want to lose you.." he then breaks into a slow sprint and dives out of the airlock. As he enters the deeps of space he transforms into his jet form and ignites his afterburners and darts towards the quintison ship. 'Quintesson Warship ' The interior of the Quintesson shuttle is pretty bare save for the computers and monitors located on the sides of the ship. The front of the ship is slightly elevated from the rest, with a wide screen displaying the area outside. There are a few seats located at the front for the Quintessons to hover on. At the rear of the shuttle are a few holding cells along with an escape pod in case of an emergency. This vessel requires Space-Pilot to use. Syntax: !do or +do - IE. do east, do !profile, do !attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Contents: Carjack, Catechism, Catilla, Fireflight, Rodimus Prime, Runamuck, Silverbolt, and Slingshot Diabolical Weapons and Lost Quintesson Crew Lost Quintesson Crew [ TACS Object: Lost Quintesson Crew ] = It's a crew of lost Quintessons! There's an angry scientist with three faces yelling at a one-faced executioner for refusing to stop at that last refuelling station for directions. Some clueless Sharkticons mill around them, mostly getting in the way. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a weapon object, see '+help WeaponObject' for more info ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: OWNER (Catechism) Can You Use It?: No [ TACS Weapon Object #8699 ] Motormaster has arrived. Ratbat has arrived. Catechism's shaped charge blows a hole in the side of the ship, letting her enter once the gust of expelled air subsides. Unfortunately, none of the Quintessons seem to need air and are more annoyed by the entering Decepticons than anything else. The Executioner and Scientist stop in their argument and finally manage to agree on one thing - "Sharkticons, get them!" Runamuck clamors into the ship, eager to be on solid ground. He fires his friction rifle at Sharkticons as they charge forward, shouting, "C'mon, c'mon, get some, get some!" Motormaster drops down through the hole Catechism has made and charges into the affray with a cry of "Give no quarter and take no prisoners! Decepticons, ATTACK!" Kicking a Sharkticon's teeth in, he snatches up the beast by its tail and swings it like a bludgeon at several others. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Runamuck misses Lost Quintesson Crew with his Friction Rifle attack! Combat: Motormaster strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with Diabolical Weapons's Sharkticon Tail Flail attack! Carjack rejoins the other Decepticons just in time to join the barging into the interior of the ship, weapons reading! ... And is proptly distracted by the rest of the lab instead. Mad doctor scientists tingling! "Oooh, oooh! Just look at this visciously evil looking lab stuff!" He starts rummaging through a countertop of cliche evil lab pipes and bottles, randomly tossing other ones over his shoulders to scatter glass and chemicals haphazardly. "No.. no... naaah... ooo.. nah, too plain... OH SPARKLY!" Though he's maybe likely to bonk or spill on any Sharkticons trying to stop him. Not that he's paying attention where he's tossing the stuff Teletran Two suddenly broacasts a high priority alert, "Emergency Autobot Distress Beacon 8590 Activation Detected. Transponder Identification: Decibel. Status: Critical. Location: Mexico/Texas Border." Combat: Carjack strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with Diabolical Weapons's Lab Accident Just Waiting To Happen attack! -2 Combat: Carjack's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Lost Quintesson Crew. Fireflight flies towards the Quint spacecraft he watches as the Decepticon breech the shuttle, he managed to change his direction and heads towards the newly made hole on the side of the ship. He watches as he fellow aerialbots and the other Autobots head towards the ship after a few monent he shuts down his engines and screams, "SLAG!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!" as he tries to stop but instead impacts solidly on the side of the shuttle. His nosecone buckles as he almost bounces off the side and slowly slides down the side of the spacecraft. Sandstorm says, "Sorry guys, I'm on Cybertron doublechecking fo--" Realizes there's no one else present to recrypt the radio freqs. "--for Decepticons to randomly beat up. Because." Totally fakey sounding tone, "RAWR ME WRECKER ME BORED."" Rodimus Prime leaps from the hatch and kicks off, landing in the Quintesson vessel at a run. He charges in behind the Decepticons shouting, "Don't even /think/ we're going to let you Decepticons get awa- woah!" This last word comes as he skids to a halt, having spotted the horde of now-attacking Sharkticons. Hmm, maybe he can just let them fight each other and stay on the sidelines to stop the 'Cons from grabbing anything useful? Rodimus Prime says, "I'm not in range, either." Kup says, "I guess my old wheels can take the trip." Patchwork says, "I can come, if you need me?" Unfortunaetly for Catilla, he doesn't have the ability to fly. Or to really maneuver much in space at all. But that's never really held him back. Usually. He drops down to all fours, transforming into his sabertooth cat shape, and hits the hatch at a run. His momentum takes him the rest of the way - Mostly. Catilla undershoots due to the still moving shuttle. Instead of making a perfect landing, he slams head first several yards under of one of the holes that one of the decepticons made in the shuttle itself. Claws grip into the shuttle to keep him from bouncing off, and he carefully crawls up and in to the hole. Once inside, he shakes himself off, acting as if he intended to do that. Then slips into the shadows of the halls, moving quietly and stealthily to avoid a pack of rampaging sharkticons. Lunging forward, Catilla transforms into his mechanical smilodon mode and hits the ground on all fours. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon slips into the shadows and out of sight... Rodimus Prime says, "Probably a good idea, Patchwork." Kup says, "Yeah, haul out, lass. Sounds like we'll need you." Patchwork says, "On my way!" What little is left of the atmosphere within the shuttle yet to be vented into space serves as a forward velocity boost for Silverbolt, as it carries the Aerialbot commander right into the gaping hole on the Quintesson's ship. Debris nearby the area where the breach within the Quintesson is kicked away as Silverbolt lands both of his feet against the floor panel with a solid resounding clang, before turning around to offer assistance to any other Autobots that might have had trouble with getting on board. In this case it seems to be Catilla and Fireflight. Silverbolt grimaces a bit before sliding out of the breached hole just enough to grab Fireflight and pull him back in. Once all the mess has been cleared up, Silverbolt points towards the front where Rodimus is, "Don't fall behind now, keep up with Rodimus!" Slingshot pauses at the ragged hole in the side of the ship, sweeping his gaze across the interior before pulling himself on. His feet clang down on the ground and he struggles for balance with the sudden gravity, then he hefts his rifle and moves at a trot towards Rodimus Prime. "Not a lot of room to transform and take off in here," he mutters. The Quintesson scientist recoils in horror as Motormaster brutally tears into his Sharkticons, Runamuck sets things on fire with the power of friction, and Carjack follows irresponsible research protocols. The Executioner, however, decides to take matters into his own... he doesn't have hands. He just has guns there. So, taking matters into his own guns, he decides to try to make an example of Motormaster, who looks like he might be in charge here, shouting, "You know not in which you meddle, machine!" and he zots one of those guns at Motormaster! Clutch says, "Not without me..." Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Motormaster with its Quintesson Scientist's Stunner attack! Runamuck growls as his friction rifle misses the Sharkticons. "Screw this!" It was true, he was often disappointed with his lack of ranged power. Time to get ugly! He transforms into his white Pontiac mode, before his tires squeal as he rockets into the horde of Sharkticons. Runamuck folds together, becoming a car. Combat: White Pontiac 's Reckless Driving attack aimed for Lost Quintesson Crew backfires! Combat: White Pontiac strikes himself with his Reckless Driving attack! Catechism leans heavily against a wall, clutching one of her injuries, which has come open and is leaking out molten lithium, the fuel for her rocket engines. Urgh. That's not good. The other Decepticons are really getting into this, but she's not sure how much help she's going to be when the Autobots really start mixing it up. Slaggit. "Nor do I NEED to know!" Motormaster replies, stepping over Runamuck as the Battlecharger zooms by across the floor towards his 'date with destiny.' "We have PEOPLE for that. All I need to know is-" Motormaster pauses to fling his flapping Sharkticon into the path of the Quintesson's stasis beam, where it intercepts the ray and is captured in a glowing energy bubble. "-how to HURT YOU." Twin infrared lasers lance out of Motormaster's eyes over the swarming mass of Sharkticons towards the Quintesson executioner who shot at him. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with his Optical Heat Rays (Laser) attack! Carjack looks up from his wild pillaging of research supplies at the sound of a crash... but sees it's just the Battlecharger smashing himself up again instead. Sigh. He picks one vial up to read the label. ".. High grade fuel additive. Warning: May cause addiction, tube decay, leaky exhaust--" He looks up at the sound of gun fire, then shrugs. "Best way to find out! Live experimentation!" Pulling open his chest compartment, he giggles as he dumps the entire container into his reserve fuel tank..... Yeeah, you might want to be careful about asking for recharges... That done he slams it shut and turns back to the brawl breaking out. "Alright, who wants some? I'm here to experiment and chew bubblegum... and I don't even know what bubblegum is!" Combat: Carjack deploys his reserve energon tank. /So/ far the Decepticons are distracted by the Quintessons and the Quintessons are distracted by the Decepticons. Good. Good. Rodimus keeps his photon eliminator at the ready, but starts to walk along the edge of the room, trying to look for some hint of what the Decepticons might be after. His progress is cut off, however, as Runamuck slams into something right in front of him! Carjack says, "Now there was something else I was suppose to do.... oh yeah!... hey, where'd Catechism go?" Silverbolt says, "It doesn't look like they've noticed us yet." Catechism says, "Uh... uhm... we have company, I think." Fireflight gets draged into the gaping hole in the side of the shuttle, He slowly transforms with nasty sounds of metal ripping as his nosecone fold behind his back, On one knee he looks up and says, "Thanks boss, That last step was a doosy... But i think i gave as good as i got..." he holds his head as he takes up his small pistol and with his other hand holds his head, "Ack, I think i'll need a chiropractor after this.. th jolt took my central linkage out of wack..." he then starts to follow Rodimus, After a minute our two he says, "So why don't we just wait here, When the cons come out we'll nab them as they try and make there escape? Alot easier then stumbling around in there with a sharkticon around every corner..." Rodimus Prime says, "Yeah, I see. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other. Keep an eye out for whatever weirdness these Quints have, though." Runamuck says, "Ohgod, Rodimus!" Catechism does not sound too well as she suggests, "...uuh, well, Motormaster can run him over. Should be okay, right?" Geo says, "RUN HIM OFF THE ROAD AND CRACK HIS CRANKCASE!" Carjack says, ".. There's not a road, this is a spaceship" Motormaster says, "There's barely room to swing a Sharkticon in here! Running him over is not an option." Silverbolt can't help but shake his head in defeat, it's just another day at wrangling the Aerialbots. He points Fireflight towards the direction of where the other Autobots had headed, and presumably where Rodimus Prime is, before he too falls into formation in the rear. Silverbolt's movements are slow and cautious, every step of the way is accompanied by the barrel of his electrostatic discharger rifle being pointed in another different direction as the Aerialbot commander vigiliantly maintains situational awareness. Eventually he catches up with the rest of Autobots, albit too late to see Runamuck in the process of wrecking himself but in time to comment on it, "How'd we know what exactly qualifies as weird, Rodimus?" The Aerialbot commander asks as he takes a sweeping glance across the room seeing plenty of weird vials and other experiments in sight. Slingshot flinches and nearly shoots at Runamuck out of reflex, but holds his fire. "Yeah, but some of this crew ain't exactly known for their surgical precision. How long you think it'll take them to shoot so wild it nails one of us...?" Despite the fact that it's metal against metal, Catilla's paws are nearly silent on the floor. The dampeners in his claws keep it hard to hear him at all; or at least for the noisy sharkticons to hear him. Keeping to the shadows, he continues through the hall, body low to the ground and close to the wall. He's on the hunt, as it were, stalking through the hall on the trail of the decepticons. He ducks down into side hall, following the path of desctruction. Runamuck slams into a wall that had a Sharkticon near it, causing him to flip over. He transforms back to robot mode and shakes his head. "Ugh..." Then he looks up to see Rodimus and the Autobots. "Ohgod, Rodimus!" He points the friction rifle mounted on his left arm at them. "You stay back, Prime! I know fifteen forms of martial arts!" The Executioner hisses in pain as Motormaster shoots him, and he shoves some Sharkticons into the direction of the fray, since they're really that dim and need the help. Seems they have notices the Autobots! The three-faced Scientist hurries deeper into the laboratory. Runamuck unfolds, becoming a robot! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Catechism with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew (Lost Quintesson Crew) used "Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Motormaster with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Rodimus Prime with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Carjack with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Geo says, "So cause some decompression and SPACE HIM." Carjack's attention back on the chaos going on around him, the field medic notices the Sharkticons starting to close in on the damaged femme. "Hey.. hey hey hey! Hands off!" Charging into the cluster of Quintesson minions, a couple of the beasts chomp down onto his shoulders. But at the same time he starts swinging around his hydrolic weapon in an effort to knock some of the shark-bots off and rip up their hulls. Is he trying to defend his patient? "If ANYONE is gonna get to scrap her for being a fool and a failure, it's going to be -me-. I'm the mad doctor here." ... Or defend the possible source of new parts. "Go eat some Autobots instead!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carjack strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with his Stay away from my patient/potential future stockpile attack! Catechism loses the hand that was clutching her injury to a Sharkticon's jaws, and she screams, just a bit, before catching herself. Pathetic, pathetic. Even Carjack's treating her like the mess she is, destined for the scrapheap, and he's just a /rescue truck/. She tries to push in a bit deeper into the spacecraft. There has to be something of worth here... Motormaster, swarmed by Sharkticons, looks like he might be overwhelmed by the rotund trap-jawed creatures latching onto him as they clamber over eachother to try to get at him! "ENOUGH!" Motormaster bellows, flinging Sharkticons in all directions! "These toys are TRIFLES. This is UNWORTHY of an enemy of the Decepticons!" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with his Motormaster: Bust Out Like 'The One' attack! Sharkticons sail away from Motormaster in slow motion and bounce off the walls of the lab as the camera zooms around them in a 360-degree rotation. "Catechism, you're in no state to go alone! You will not get yourself killed until Galvatron gives the word for you to do so!" Motormaster chastises, following Catechism into the rest of the ship. "Because by that point, Fireflight," Rodimus answers the dude who's no longer logged in, "the Decepticons will already have whatever they're after and be able to use it against us." He just /looks/ down at Runamuck and smirks. "Yeah? And none of them are going to do you any goo- hey!" And then he's swarmed with Sharkticons. Of course, since it's generally a bad idea to just stand there while an opponent aims a gun at you, he can't ignore Runamuck, either, so instead, he snatches up one of those Sharkticons and thrusts him towards Runabout. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Runamuck with Diabolical Weapons's Mini-Sharkticon On A Stick attack! -3 Runamuck jerkily gets back to his feet, the blocky Decepticon not the smartest design. He rolls backwards on his wheeled feet away from the Sharkticon, shouting, "Y'all is brutalizin' me!" He fires with his friction rifle, attempting to light Rodimus ablaze. Combat: Runamuck misses Rodimus Prime with his Friction Rifle attack! Voices from around the corner causes Catilla to stop abruptly. He settles a little closer down to the ground, listening. Two? Three? Claws touch the ground lightly, lightly raking the metal of the floor in his eagerness to strike. Creeping forward slightly, he peers around the corner, the yellow his feline head only briefly visible amongst the shadows. Definitly three of them. But they're almost literally covered in sharkticons, so that maybe just enough of a distraction to keep the other two off of him. The other autobots were not far either. Confident, Catilla rises slowly from the ground. He slinks slowly around the corner, his paws remaining silent upon the metal floor. His pace quickens, and as it does, his dampeners disengage. But it'd already be too late as the giant metal cat gathers momentum, and lunges for the biggest threat of the three: Motormaster. Lunging at the bigger bot, he attempts to latch down with his fangs, much more threatening than any sharkticon bite. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon appears from the shadows... Silverbolt frowns as the Battlecharger takes notice of Rodimus Prime, "So much for counting on dimwittedness to keep our cover!" He looks around the room intently, as if trying to find something before he asks, "Anyone else seen the Quintesson crew?" Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Mechanical Smilodon strikes Motormaster with his Taking advantage of sharkticon distraction! attack! -1 Catilla says, "Hone in on my signal, I've found more decepticons." Catilla says, "I think they've found the labs already." The slow, stupid Sharkticons finally remember that they have guns and start to try to gun down the attackers. Meanwhile, the Scientist, deep in the laboratory, pokes at a project that looks like... well, it looks like a sleeker Sharkticon, but there are some blockier pieces that more resemble, oh, a guided missile cruiser. The Executioner nags, "You're never going to get that done in time before they kill us all!" Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Carjack with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Catechism with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew (Lost Quintesson Crew) used "Haphazard Shooting": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Mechanical Smilodon with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Motormaster with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Rodimus Prime with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Runamuck with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Silverbolt with its Haphazard Shooting Area attack! "HEY! You're not cleared for going solo... Slag you're not cleared for being here!" Carjack bellows after Catechism. What did she do, sizzle her brain processors? "Get back here befor--Ugh!" He hisses as the gun shots hit him in the back while he's busy yelling at his disobedient patient. "Oh slag it all!" Sharkticons, Autobots, what's a medic to do? Start fighting dirty, usually. Grabbing a random containment unit and ripping it off the wall, chucking it in the general vicinity of the Autobots and some of the shark hordes. It smashes over at landing, sending what look like bombs with crab legs scattering across the floor. Several activate with a *beep beep beep*, hopping onto their legs and scurring towards the nearest threat... though the way some of that wobble about their guidance systems may of been damaged in the landing Motormaster doesn't hear that one coming, especially with all the noise the sharkticons and the other Decepticons are making back in the lab. Catilla's tusk-like fangs spear deep into his shoulder, causing Motormaster to spin around reflexively and try to grab the beast off his back so that he can slam it into a bulkhead! "Autobots? Helping your erstwhile Quintesson masters? Is NOTHING beneath you?" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carjack strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine Area attack! Combat: Carjack misses Rodimus Prime with Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine Area attack! Combat: Carjack misses Silverbolt with Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine Area attack! Combat: Carjack's attempt to use Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine attack on Mechanical Smilodon goes wild! Combat: Carjack misses Runamuck with Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine Area attack! Combat: Motormaster strikes Mechanical Smilodon with his Forcible Dismount (Kick) attack! Catechism wheezes, "Look, I'm not gonna get myself killed. Just wanna pull my own weight on this mission and find something... useful." She has to pause again and lean against a wall. This time, the lasers just kind of miss her. Sharkticons don't have very good aim. Carjack hisses, "If you get yourself slagged with nothing to show for it, I will ressurect you just to kill you again myself for it!" Carjack continues muttering about stubborn reckless patients going off before they should under his breath afterwards Catechism says, "...you can do that?" "Yeah, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Rodimus answers Silverbolt as he twists out of the way of the friction rifle. Unfortunately, the move puts him in the path of the Sharkticons' haphazard shooting. "And no... where /have/ they gotten off t- woah!" And with that, he leaps out of the way just as a crab-bomb explodes near him. He turns to fire into the Sharkticons. "Someone try to find out where those Quintessons have gotten to!" he tries to shout above the chaos. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with his Photon Eliminator attack! -5 Carjack says, "You best make sure you don't have to find out." Carjack is in a cranky mood, that's about as close to 'encouragement' as you'll get. Catechism says, "I mean... Fleet was a zombie for a bit. That seemed... unpleasant..." Sure the Sharkticons have been swarming Rodimus Prime, but it looks like the Autobot's fearless leader seems to have things perfectly under control as he seems to have gone as far as make creative use of said swarm of Sharkticons against Runamuck. Silverbolt really isn't about to go step in and interfere in light of all that. Instead the Aerialbot commander makes a gesture to the other non-connected Aerialbots to follow him, "Come on now, let's get a move on. Catilla reported more Decepticons up ahead and some labs, that's our cue to do our share of the lifting around here!" Having said that and all, Silverbolt shoves away a few Sharkticons that's impeding his progress with the butt of his rifle and discharges a single blast of electrical fire while he faces weapons fire raining back at his direction as well. Thank goodness the abundant amounts of Sharkticons around Silverbolt makes for good meatshields! A bunch of Sharkticons are blown off their feet as the crab mines meant for the white and golden Autobot are intercepted by the dimwitted lemmings instead! Eventually Silverbolt finds himself in the labs as well, seeing Catilla in melee combat against Motormaster and a glimpse of the Quintessons further down inside. Always one to follow the objectives first, Silverbolt continues running deeper into the laboratory. Silverbolt says, "On it, Rodimus!" Carjack says, "Rest assured, libris mechanus is not pleasant." Holding on tightly to Motormaster's shoulder, Catilla doesn't have the time to pull away. But Motormaster does that for him. But as he's ripped off of the bigger mech's frame, Catilla makes sure to take as much metal as he can with him. That is, until the metal cat is slammed heavily into the bulkhead. Metal cracks and bends as a result of the impact, and not only that of the bulkhead's metal, that's for sure. "Oh, don't worry. They're next," He rumbles, baring his fangs. But Catilla is slippery. He flattens himself, almost clutching to the bulkhead. He quickly transforms, changing the amount of space he takes up, then slides down, out and under Motormaster's grip. Only to find himself right under one of those crab mines. He quickly sweeps up a number of the mines, flinging them right back at the decepticons. Catilla unfolds from his mechanical smilodon mode and stands up, concussion cannon in hand. Combat: Catilla sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Catilla's attempt to use Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine attack on Motormaster goes wild! Combat: Catilla misses Silverbolt with Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine Area attack! Combat: Catilla strikes Carjack with Diabolical Weapons's Crab Mine Area attack! Catilla says, "Take care of what we need to, I'll keep these cons busy." Runamuck gets zapped by the laserbeams, his armor sizzling. "Eeeey-yay-yay! That's a hot tamale!" He grabs a nearby mono-atomic blade, probably used for surgery, and charges at the Sharkticons, attempting to slice them up. Combat: Runamuck strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with Diabolical Weapons's Mono-Atomic Edge attack! .. Well, at least they blew up Sharkticons, and didn't hit any other Decepticons. Carjack will take it. He turns to follow after Catechism farther into the labs... But one of the crab-mines thrown back at him by Catilla latchs onto his back as he goes. *BOOM* "Whaaaag!" Well he makes it into the other room, but it's not under his own propulsion as the mine detonation flings him there. Followed by sparks as he skids across the floor, and finally the *CRASH* of a cart of tools and parts being knocked down as he careens into it. ".. By Straxus that stung." Instead of getting up fully he scrambles on his hands and knees for cover, ducking behind an operating table for makeshift shelter while he tries to put the smoke and fire from the mine out and jury-rig some of his internal systems to temporarily bypass damaged relays. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Motormaster kicks the crab mine away as it scuttles towards him, which sends it sailing (incidentally) in Silverbolt's direction instead. "They're next, hmm? And I'm first? Should I be flattered? Or should I PUT YOU DOWN?" Motormaster whips his massive sword out of its slot on his back and sweeps it down towards Catilla in a one-handed overhand swing. "Climbing on me? Biting me like some organic beast? DISGUSTING. Act like filth, and you'll be disposed of like filth... scraped off the bottom of my foot!" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. The Sharkticons are dropping like bowling pins. With the intruders pressing in deeper, the Executioner decides that it is every Quintesson for himself, and he flings the Scientist, who goes bouncing around the ship, at the intruders. Combat: Motormaster strikes Catilla with his Raging Cleave attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Carjack with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Carjack's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Catechism with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew (Lost Quintesson Crew) used "Flailing Tentacles": A Level 6 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Catechism's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Catilla with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Catilla's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Motormaster with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Rodimus Prime with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Runamuck with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Runamuck's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Silverbolt with its Flailing Tentacles Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Silverbolt's Agility. (Crippled) Carjack says, "Just find whatever the slag we came for so we can get out of here already! This freak show of a ship is getting way to hectic..." Catilla ngh! "I'm taking a serious beating. Better take care of the weapons quickly!" Runamuck says, "Ahhh! Someone, help, help!" Rodimus Prime says, "I see what I can do to help, Catty." Catechism gets smacked around by the flung Quintesson, falling down on one knee. She grits her teeth and surveys the laboratory. Well. That thing up on the table looks interesting. Catechism reaches for it, while the Executioner is busy. Carjack says, "Quit yer panicing and find some cover, I'll try to get to you." "Woah!" Rodimus exclaims as a Quintesson goes bouncing past him. An alert over the radio has him looking around for Catilla, and sees him... standing off against Motormaster? No wonder he's running into such problems! Rodimus fires his pipes right for Motormaster's optics. "That's enough, Motormaster. Why don't you stop hiding behind /Runamuck/ and face me yourself." Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Arm Blasters attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Motormaster's Accuracy. (Blinded) There's a slight ping coming from the back of Silverbolt, it's enough to attract his attention, and fortunately so as he catches a glimpse of a crab mine flying straight at his head! Fortunately a quick bob of the head was enough to clear away from the path of the crab mine, who detonates harmlessly shortly afterwards, "Hey, be careful what suspicious Quintesson gizmos you're using! They can't all be trusted!" That's about as close to a complaint Silverbolt can make before sounding like he's nagging again. Soon the Aerialbot commander finds himself face to face with the Quintesson scientists. His optics narrows as he catches a glimpse of the project they were working on, but he wasn't able to immediately figure out what it is at the first glance. There's not enough time for that either. Silverbolt levels the barrel of his rifle towards the Quintesson and calls out, "Alright, hands up Quintessons. All of them---- oh frag..." Becareful what you ask for! Silverbolt is struck by the scientist Quintesson and hits the ground hard. He barely manages to get upright, before squeezing off an unsteady shot at the nearest Quintesson in sight. Combat: Silverbolt misses Lost Quintesson Crew with its Electrostatic Discharger Rifle attack! Never let it be said that Catilla is coward. But it seems that this time he's bitten off a bit more than he can chew in his attempts to play distraction. He moves quickly, trying to avoid that blade. But it moves a little quicker than he appears to have expected. It slices him neatly up along the side, leaving a furrow in his armored hide. And not to mention throwing him down the hall from the force of the impact. By the time that Catilla hits the ground, he's transformed into his cat mode again. He hits the ground on all fours - barely. There is a grateful growl aimed at Rodimus' direction, but Catilla doesn't waste time, even though he's already trying to plan ways out. Ducking closer to the wall, he levels the cannon on his back at Motormastar, launching a shot of armor and cybernetics rattling concussive blast. Combat: Catilla sets his defense level to Guarded. Lunging forward, Catilla transforms into his mechanical smilodon mode and hits the ground on all fours. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon misses Motormaster with his Concussion Cannon attack! -1 The crazy flailing about knocks several wicked looking alien tools, impossible to tell if they're medical or for torture, off the top of the operating slab. Since he's behind it you can't -see- them hit, but by the way Carjack yowls and cusses you can just imagine several of them falling on top of the Con. Sure enough, a couple of them are still stuck in nasty looking spots as he shambles out from behind the slab, yanking one out of his arm with a snarl. "This is all your fault Catechism! If you hadn't lost the first datastore they'd never of known and interfered!" Fortunately even as he's chewing her out he's got the nerve to do his job, despite the bad odds they're facing now. Ripping some random chunks of armor off downed Sharkticons as he runs over to Runamuck, switching one hand for a laser welder and proceeding the hastily patch the scavanged metal down over some of his wounds. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of Runamuck's minor injuries. Runamuck gets struck by the flying Scientist Quintesson, shrieking as he's knocked over. He drops his friction rifle, as he crawls for some cover. "Ahhhh! Get back! Get back!" he cries, hiding behind a computer as Carjack comes over to him and patches him up. Motormaster stumbles back from Catilla with a hand to his face as Rodimus literally turns out the lights with an electrical overload to the eyes! Fortunately this means that the concussion waves rolling out of Catilla's cannon skims past his chest instead of hitting him dead center. "Gah! I should've guessed you held this thing's leash, Rodimus. Is this your newest pet? Part of your ever-growing menagerie of freaks? Did you hear we were getting our prodigal slavering undersea misfits returned to the fold and decided you had to have your own set?" Motormaster shakes his head and tries to recover his balance, but bumps into a table of volatile chemicals. Not one to lose an opportunity, he picks up a random Erlenmeyer flask off the table and flicks it in the direction of where he THINKS Rodimus is. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Motormaster misses Rodimus Prime with Diabolical Weapons's Chemistry Set attack! -2 Combat: Runamuck sets his defense level to Protected. Carjack says, "... That cat-thing was an Autobot?! I thought it was another Quintesson freak...." The Scientist ends up a battered wreck on the floor. The Executioner, however, notices that Catechism has crept up on the project on the table, and he screeches, "Get away from that, you miscreant!" She glares and replies, "You aren't my master," before taking a wobbly, weak swing at the Executioner. Meanwhile, the Sharkticons continue to bumble about, chomping at people. Combat: Catechism strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with her Smiting the Heathens (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Carjack with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Catechism with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew (Lost Quintesson Crew) used "Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 1 energon. Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Mechanical Smilodon with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Motormaster with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew misses Rodimus Prime with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Runamuck with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew strikes Silverbolt with its Sharkticon Feeding Frenzy Area attack! Motormaster says, "I have the creeping suspicion that our disguises have become obsolete. Soon the only Decepticons who can disguise themselves as Autobots will be the Terrorcons and Seacons." Geo cackles. Carjack says, "What's next, some sort of beast wars...." Runamuck says, "Don't be stupid, Carjack." Runamuck says, "Why be a cat when you can be a car?!" Catechism says, "You could be a car... cat. A Karkat?" Motormaster says, "I'm no carcinogeneticist, don't look at me for names for your bizarre hybridizations." Carjack says, "Do you even know what word means big guy?" Runamuck says, "First we're talking about cats, now carcats, what next? A pig jet?" Rodimus Prime ducks under the flask easily enough, but immediately after, is distracted by the need to avoid Sharkticon chomping. "Not a pet. An Autobot, as important as any other Autobot," he answers firmly. "Besides, there's more to being a 'freak' than just alternate mode. I'd think someone who hangs out with the likes of Breakdown or Wildrider could figure that much out!" And then he's swarmed, forcing him to push and kick the Sharkticons off him before he can battle Motormaster once more! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with his Sharkticon Murderin' Time! attack! Silverbolt's shot goes horribly off, splashing against the side of the wall instead. Looks like it wasn't a good idea to fire from a sitting position after all! Before the Aerialbot commander can squeeze off a second shot, he is already set upon by a trio of Sharkticon horde that had been following behind him all this time! They jump upon the Autobot flyer, each taking a bite of smashing on the closest solid thing they can reach on top of him. Being of only average strength, Silverbolt shows visible difficulty pushing off the Sharkticons, eventually he manages to brace his right foot against one of the Sharkticons before leveling the barrel of his rifle at it and firing. If successful, he'll probably continue blasting away at the Sharkticons until they've either retreated or has taken a dirt nap. Combat: Silverbolt sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Silverbolt misses Lost Quintesson Crew with its Electrostatic Discharger Rifle attack! -3 Motormaster says, "More attention to the mission! Have you found anything useful yet? This is getting increasingly untenable." Carjack says, "One of the actual Quintessons went after Catechism, so whatever is on that table must be important!" Underneath the blue visor over his eyes, Catilla glares up at Motormaster. He might be angry, or he might not. It's really hard to tell with the fangs in that feline maw almost constantly bared. But he hesitates, going over the senereo in his head. Going up against Motormaster again would be difficult, esspecially considering the bent and broken metal in his backside making him move slower. His head tilts slightly, eyeing the medic out of the corner of his eyes. But he doesn't get the chance to move on Carjack when the Sharkticons decide that they want to take a bite out of the cat instead of the other way around. Catilla dodges quickly, ducking under a couple of sharkticons just in time for them to run into each other. But they're even more of a threat right now, and claws bared, he attempts to change that by grabbing one of them in his fangs, and flinging it at the others. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon strikes Lost Quintesson Crew with his Sushi anyone? attack! -1 Combat: Lost Quintesson Crew falls to the ground, unconscious. Runamuck shrieks as he is bitten by Sharkticons, but finds another wind. As he punches out at the Sharkticon atop him, wrestling with it, he finally hefts it over to the side, then bust in its processor. He stands up, as the last of the Sharkticons are taken down. "Phew." "My team functions PERFECTLY well!" snarls Motormaster, whose eyes have recovered from the electro-disruption by now. "They just require a FIRM HAND to keep them in line. Sharkticons are snapping at him from the other side of the table, which he's flipped over to use as a barricade against them (and the Autobots). As the Sharkticons mill around in confusion, routed by the combined Transformer assault, Motormaster stows his sword, braces himself against a bulkhead and gives the back of the table a mighty kick, sending it and its Sharkticon passengers sliding across the floor towards Rodimus! Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Motormaster misses Rodimus Prime with his Barrier Rush (Kick) attack! The last of the Sharkticons are dispatched, the Scientist is out cold on the floor on a leaking, battered mess, and a stray shot send the Executioner slumping against the laboratory counter. Suddenly, it is quite, quite quiet inside the shuttle, just for a moment. Then, Catechism tries to grab that bodyshell on the counter and limp away with it. Whatever it is, it has to be important, she reckons. Motormaster says, "I'll try to hold off the Autobots while you get it, then! The Quintessons are in disarray!" Carjack does his best to patch Runamuck up some, but quickly bolts out of the way when the Sharkticons come charging in again. Seeing Catechism trying to haul the chassis of something he runs towards her, giving her one of those 'I'll deal with you later for thinking you should ever leave the repair bay' looks. Then stops in front of her, transforms and opens up his back end for her to toss the bodyshell in. "Give me that, you're in no shape to carry it. And look at what happened last time you tried to move something important..." Just got to get one last barb in there. Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Silverbolt says, "Hey, that Seeker's getting her hands on whatever the Quintessons are working. I couldn't get these Sharkticons off of me in time to stop her from reaching it first." Grimlock says, "BLOW THEMS UP." Rodimus Prime leaps over the table, avoiding it completely, and then rushes towards motormaster himself. "Funny definition of 'perfect' you've got there, Motormaster," he sneers as he tries to ram into the Stunticon commander with his right shoulder, since he's no longer got the Sharkticons to distract him. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Shoulder Check attack! -10 Rodimus Prime says, "Actually, Grimlock probably has the right idea. For once." Grimlock says, "ME GRIMLOCK HEARD THAT." Rodimus Prime says, "Well, yeah, I didn't figure your radio was broken, since you've been shouting over it and all." Grimlock says, "Hmf!" *KRAK-FOOOOM!* A blind white crackle is unleashed from the tip of Silverbolt's rifle, it doesn't make contact with its intended target but the intensity of the light and loud bass of the boom was definitely enough to frighten the Sharkticons away! Of course somewhere down the line the Sharkticons meets a grisly end nevertheless, at least Silverbolt's hands remains clean for once! "Back away from the weapon, Seeker!" The Aerialbot commander squeezes off a shot at Catechism, albit a weak one seeing as how often he has had fired his weapon without giving it enough time to recharge. "The next shot won't be so meek!" Sandstorm says, "Hey now, Grimlock has plenty of good ideas... when they're actually applicable." Combat: Silverbolt misses Catechism with its Laser attack! -1 Combat: Silverbolt (Silverbolt) used "Laser": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Claws lash out at another one of the Sharkticons that tries to come up on Catilla. The result is a whole lot of sushi. Which would have interested Catilla if he were a real cat, but in this case, his focus is on the fight. His attention is drawn back from the sharkticons and back to Motormaster. Then shifts again, catching the sight of the seeker. And... What is she carrying? Catilla levels the cannon on his back on Catechism's retreating back, eyeing her carefully. Unlike Silverbolt though, he doesn't give her a warning, launching a shot from the cannon on his back quickly. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon strikes Catechism with his Watch your back! attack! -3 Combat: Mechanical Smilodon (Catilla) used "Concussion Cannon": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! "No, Catechism, watch out!" As the Autobots fire on the Decepticon with the objective, Runamuck transforms in half a second. The white Pontiac with blue racing stripe's tires squeal, as he drives at Catilla and attempts to run him over. "You're roadkill, jerkwad!" Combat: Runamuck sets his defense level to Neutral. Runamuck folds together, becoming a car. Combat: White Pontiac misses Mechanical Smilodon with his Smash attack! Catechism glares at Carjack, who has been giving her nothing but grief all night. She also glares at Silverbolt, twisting slightly to dodge his shot, and replies, "And frag this up, too? I think not." She's much weaker than usual, with most of her primary load servos blown, but she manages to wrestle the body into Carjack's trunk. She snaps, "And what would you have done if a whole bunch of Autobot ambushed you on Charr, huh? If you're so smart?" But Catilla manages to slam her in the back with that Concussion Cannon, and she falls to her knees. She snarls, "Get out of here with the goods, Carjack." Motormaster crashes back through a Corian-analogue counter into a wall as Rodimus lunges swiftly to meet Motormaster's chest with his elbow. "Hnf! You go to war with the army you HAVE, Rodimus, not the army you WISH you had. As I'd hope you'd realize!" Although he knows that he's no match for Rodimus' Matrix-enhanced strength, Motormaster defiantly grapples with the Autobot supreme commander, hydraulic muscles straining as he tries to overpower Rodimus and shove him back. His eyes flick past Rodimus' shoulder as he does so, trying to see what's going on with Carjack and Catechism over that big spoiler Rodimus has on his back. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. For all the retorts he could think of to that, Carjack doesn't have the spare moment to make them. As soon as the body is tossed in his rear he shifts into gear and punchs the gas down hard enough if he actually had a working accelorator it might of busted right through the floor. Wheels screech as his siren lights blare to life, filling the lab with the wailing noise as he tears out and barrels for the hallway and back towards where they first smashed into the ship. Combat: Crash Response Truck begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Combat: Motormaster strikes Rodimus Prime with his Push Coming To Shove (Kick) attack! Catilla did not forget about Runamuck. He was likely paying attention to as many of the decepticons as possible, despite seeming to be lost in the grips of battle. Or maybe it was the sound that gave Runamuck away. None the less, Catilla lunges almost straight up as the porch comes wheeling right for him. And timing it just right, attempts to land his front paws on the porche's roof, claws digging in. "Now you're just coming to me?" He rumbles, sounding amused, "You're making this easy." Crouching down, he attempts to apply his claws to Runamuck's roof like he was a cat tree. Combat: Mechanical Smilodon strikes White Pontiac with his Leaving scratches in your paint job attack! -2 Silverbolt attempts to follow up with his earlier threat, readjusting the direction of his rifle once more and squeezes... *** KRAK--fiiiizzzz *** What happened is the inevitable result of overuse of an energon weapon without giving it proper time to recharge. The end result is nothing more then a pathetic whiff of electrical spark that emits from the tip of Silverbolt's weapon before promptly dissipating, "Gah, what a time for a capacitator drain!" The Aerialbot commander watches helplessly as the exchange of good occurs and the enemy getaway vehicle, ironically a car, swiftly speeds away. Silverbolt gets onto his feet and attempts to give chase but it's already too late, holding back the urge to curse, he transmits through his comlink while he replaces the capacitator pack in his electrostatic discharger rifle to speed up his weapon's recovery process. Combat: Silverbolt takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Silverbolt says, "I've got bad news to report. Catechism managed to drop the whatever she was getting onto that Decepticon car that just zipped by." "I already have the army I'm /glad/ to have!" Rodimus replies firmly, and honestly. Well. Mostly. (He wouldn't mind returning Repugnus.) The young Prime is forced back and away from Motormaster. Though his own legs remain firm and though he can stand the damage that the pressure Motormaster puts on him well enough, the deck beneath his feet starts to buckle, eventually sending him stumbling backwards before he can regain his footing. Once that footing is regained, however, he pushes back forward, clasping his fists together in an attempt to swing them in towards Motormaster's midsection. Repugnus says, "Wow. Just saw the news. I tried to tell that guy the 'cons were building a hitlist, but nooo, nobody listens to me, *until they're dead.* Then it's too late!" Rodimus Prime says, "Damn it! Understood." Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Midsection Punch (Punch) attack! Repugnus says, "'That'll be... uh.. fifty cents of store credit, sir.'" Carjack, his sirens still audible 'outside' of him, but fortunately his comlink has a dampner on it. "Bookin' back for the entrance hole and the shuttle, over. Don't stick around and make -more- work for me any longer than you have to, over and out!" Runamuck says, "Retreat sounds pretty good." Motormaster bends over with a crashing noise as Rodimus slams him in the midsection. But as he straightens up he spies Carjack turbo-revvin' it out of there and back to the outer pressure hull! This had better mean that Carjack's got the goods. Either way the time has come. "Decepticons, retreat to the shuttle!" Motormaster calls out, backing away from Rodimus carefully and blasting off for the hole. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Motormaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mechanical Smilodon , White Pontiac , Rodimus Prime, Catechism, and Crash Response Truck "Ahhhh! That stings!" Runamuck cries as Catilla claws up his roof, leaving gouges in it. His wheels spin and smoke as he hits the gas hard, andattempts to speed away. Combat: White Pontiac begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Crash Response Truck By the time they're back to the shuttle, most of Carjack's foul mood will be gone. If only because he has performing exploritory surgery on whatever the heck it is he carried out of there to look forward to instead. Catechism limps off back to her exit, since she cannot drive like all those CARS and TRUCKS. Combat: Catechism begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Mechanical Smilodon , White Pontiac , Rodimus Prime, and Crash Response Truck Decepticon Message: 2/89 Posted Author Quintesson Raid Results Thu Oct 07 Carjack ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The screen saver spinny is replaced by a closeup of Carjack's head and shoulders, with a wide and slightly unhinged grin from audial to audial. "Okay! So.. after Intelligence -finally- recovered that lost data, a bunch of us set out on the stranded Quintesson ship it indicated to.. help ourselves to their crooked little experiments. Motormaster, Runamuck, and myself..." His expression turns into a scowl for a moment. ".. and despite her only being barely stable -and- my insistance -as medical officer- that she stay put, Catechism decided to tag along! Hmph! After slowing us down long enough for the Autobots to catch up, she at least did something useful during the resulting free-for-all between us, the Bots -and- the Sharkticons, and found.... this!" The camera pans back as he half turns, grabs a sheet and yanks it off the table behind him to reveal what looks like a slimmer Sharkticon with additional bulky parts that look like they belong to some sort of defense mechanism attached to it. It's chest compartment has already been pried open and rustled through. "It wasn't even complete. However, what was more interesting is what I found inside of it while making... exploratory surgery this morning." The camera shifts back to the medtech as he opens a compartment in one of his oversized shoulders and pulls out what might look semi familir to the techs that have operated on the Triplechangers before. "You see this? This!" He practically shoves the outdated looking transformation cog into the camera view. "They were trying to make cheap forgien knockoffs of Triplechanger technology! OUR technology! Bad enough the Autobots already stole it for their own inferior copies!" There's a few *HFFFF*s as he vents exhaust and pants to calm down. "However, since the Shartichanger wasn't complete, I don't know if it actually works. That will require," there's a pause and then his creepy mad doctor smile comes back, this time to show his sharpened for evil looking teeth, "experimentation. On a live subject, since transforming won't work on an inanimate one, and we don't have blank cores to waste on testing what may be a failure. Which of course means I'd need a test vict-aaah!-subject..." Carjack glances off-screen for a moment, then starts to chuckle as he looks back to the camera. "Fortunately, I have one. Seeing as she's already basically slag for parts as it is, for the sake of SCIENCE and farthering the Empire's corner market on OUR technologies, Catechism has oh-so-graciously volunteered to be the test bed. If it works, I can prehaps make her useful and effective again!... And if it doesn't, I get to scrap her all that much sooner." He holds the triplechanger cog close to his chestplate again. "So! With Scrapper in some construction project he insists on doing alone and Harrow having holed herself up doing who knows what again, as the medical officer on duty I declare Operation Make Catechism Not Suck Again a go! And if there are any objections..." Carjack leans in close to the camera again and sneers. "Do you -really- want to argue with the guy who's currently in charge of mucking around in -your- insides as well? Think of this as something to keep me from experimenting on one of our other idiotic but at least -functional- units instead. Good? Good. Carjack, over and out." He hits the off switch, and as the screen fades out it picks up the end of him going into evil genius cackling. You can either pity Catechism, or be thankful it's not you. Take your pick.